


In the Shadow of the Pyramids

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had read that the Pyramids had been built without magic, by men who'd never known greatness or glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of the Pyramids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in August 2005.

Draco had read that the Pyramids had been built without magic, by men who'd never known greatness or glory. Only their jobs and a raw desire for survival. Men who had never had grand expectations that the things they built would endure into posterity or that their names would be remembered, spoken by generations to come.

Muggles, most likely, Draco realised with a sigh of incredulity, as he stood just within the thin shadow that stretched across the hot sand.

Slaves, he thought to himself. Spineless, powerless creatures following orders.

Then, forearm burning suddenly, he turned to greet his master.


End file.
